katies_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylar Matthews
Skylar 'Sky' Dawn Matthews 'is a main character in ''Girl Meets World. Sky was also a minor semi-recurring character in Boy Meets World. Skylar is portrayed by Paris Berelc. Information Skylar is the teenage aunt of Riley and Auggie and younger sister of Cory, Eric, Josh, and Morgan. She's also the sister-in-law of Cory's wife, Topanga Matthews. Skylar was born in season seven of Boy Meets World. Appearance Skylar is a beautiful young woman. She has a heart-shaped face, light skin complexion, and dark brown eyes matching her brown hair that reaches just below her shoulders which she occasionally wears it in different styles such as braided, curly, or straightened. Sometime between season two and three, she cuts her hair to her jaws. She's the shortest out of her family (besides Auggie), standing around the height of 5'4". '''Style Skylar is very girly and is into fashion. Her wardrobe mostly consists of skirts, cute blouses and jeans, high heels and flip flops, etc. She occasionally wears a headband from time to time with her outfits Personality Skylar is loyal, girly, and very fashionable. She is also sometimes very childish though she the most mature of her brothers. Skylar is described as the cool aunt/babysitter of Auggie and Skylar. They both look up to her and want to be just like her. Skylar is also very good in school and intelligent. She is very hard-working when it comes to school, as she wants to make her parents proud so she can graduate and get into a good college. Skylar can be very protective of not only Auggie and Riley but also protective of her younger friends, Maya and Farkle. She was there for Maya when Maya's mother didn't show up at the art exhibit and was there to comfort Farkle when he was being bullied. Throughout the show, Skylar is very likable by her peers and is very popular. She is easy to talk to and loves to help others around her. Relationships Family Cory Matthews (See also: Cory and Skylar) Cory is Skylar's older brother. The two share a strong bond brother/sister bond with each other. Throughout the show, they are very close and hardly argue with each other. He is very protective of her and also very supportive of her when she comes out to him as a lesbian. Cory affectionately calls her Sissy and Skylar calls him Bubba or Bubby. Topanga Matthews (See also: Topanga and Skylar) Topanga is Skylar's sister-in-law. Despite being in-laws, the two think each other like real sisters. Topanga trusts Skylar to watch after Riley and Auggie. She also supports her sexuality. Riley Matthews (See also: Riley and Skylar) Riley is Skylar's niece. Skylar and Riley have a close bond with one another and Skylar is very protective of her. Auggie Matthews (See also: Auggie and Skylar) Auggie is Skylar's nephew. The two share a great relationship and he looks up to her. Joshua Matthews (See also: Joshua and Skylar) Josh is Skylar's older brother, who is 18 months older. Although they hardly see each other, the two seem to be very close and hardly argue with each other though they do tease each other. Eric Matthews (See also: Eric and Skylar) Eric is Skylar's eldest brother. He affectionately calls her Sissy or Toto, meaning the two share a close relationship. Alan Matthews Alan is Skylar's father. Amy Matthews Amy is Skylar's mother. Morgan Matthews Morgan is Skylar's older sister. They are very close with each other, considering they are the only girls of their siblings. Morgan was in Girl Meets Maya's Mother for Skylar as her Career Day guest. Romances Bree Henderson (Girlfriend) Main Article: Bree Henderson See Also: Bree and Skylar Bree is Skylar's girlfriend. They have been best friends since they were five years old and met at a park after Shawn and Cory took Skylar to the park. They're best friends in season one but towards the middle of season two, Skylar starts to think of Bree as something more than a best friend, though she's dating Max. When Skylar admits her true feelings towards Bree, Bree tells her how she liked her for a long time as well, though she never told her since Skylar was dating Max. They began to date towards the end of season two and everyone is very supportive of their relationship. Max O'Leary ' '(Ex-boyfriend) Max is Skylar's ex-boyfriend. Skylar and Max have been best friends since they were in fifth grade. Skylar had a small crush on him and he also had a crush on her. They were each other's first date in "Girl Meets First Date" and the two shared a kiss. They became official during the summer. However, when Skylar realizes she's a lesbian and starts to develop a crush on Bree, she comes out to him and they broke up. Despite this, they are still very close friends and Max is very supportive of her. Friends Hailey Ross ' '(Best friends) Hailey is Skylar's best friend. They meet in "Girl Meets High School/Gravity" on their first day of high school and the two become really close and Hailey became part of the group. Hailey is the first to know about Skylar's feelings towards Bree and Hailey is very supportive of her feelings. The two treat each other like sisters and Hailey takes on the "big sister" role between the two. Gabe Prescott ' '(Close friend/Admirer) Gabe is one of Skylar's closest friends. Despite Gabe's crush on Skylar, he accepts that Skylar only wants to be friends and the two bicker with each other occasionally but they care about one another. Chase Henderson (Close friend) Chase is one of Skylar's closest friends and Bree's older brother. Though the two hardly interact with each other, they do enjoy each other's company and he even becomes Skylar's tutor during high school. Chase is very supportive of Skylar's feelings towards Bree and is also supportive when they date, though he jokingly threatened her about dating Bree. Oliver Roberts (Close friend) Oliver is Skylar's closest friend. Though the two hardly interact with each other, they enjoy each other's company and are respective towards he each other. He's supportive of Skylar's and Bree's relationship. Maya Hart ' '(Best friend) Despite the two year age difference, Maya and Skylar are still best friends. Skylar is very supportive and gentle towards Maya and comforts her whenever she needs to be comforted. Maya looks up to Skylar and even calls her "Aunt Skylar" sometimes. Farkle Minkus (Close friend/Admirer) Farkle is Skylar's close friend. He has been in "love" with her since he laid his eyes on her though she thinks of him as a little brother, to which he accepts. The two are very close and Skylar comforts him when he tells her he's being bullied. Quotes Season 1 Girl Meets World * "How long do I have to live in my brother's world?" * "Hi, Bro-Bro." * "Duh! You're supposed to like me because I'm you're sister." * "Hey, Sis. We have trouble." Girl Meets Boy * "This is just sad." * "I can't believe that I'm related to him!" * "We just found our basis's." Girl Meets Sneak Attack * "You know what they say: Like father, like son." * "We lost our little Auggie." Girl Meets Father * "Because he's always there." * "Hi, Daddy." Girl Meets the Truth * "Hey, I'm 15 and I still do the 'Here comes the choo-choo train' to myself. Don't judge me." Girl Meets Popular * Trivia * Skylar is only 18 months younger than her older brother, Josh. ** Josh was born in February of 1999 and Skylar was born in August of 2000. * Due to her birthday, Skylar was held back a year. * Skylar is stated to be only two years older than her niece Riley but since she was born in August of 2000 the two are only 15 months apart. * Out of her brothers, Skylar is closer to Cory but out of the rest of her siblings, she's closer to Morgan. * Skylar is very fashionable and wants to be a fashion designer/model when she grows up. * Skylar was in Cory's history class during middle school. * Skylar has lived with her brother and his family since she was at least five or six. * In season two, Skylar starts her high school year with her best friend, Bree Henderson. * Skylar starts to develop feelings for Bree while she's dating Max. * As of season two, Skylar and Bree are the only lesbians of the show. Category:Draft Category:Girl meets world OC